


【法兰西之狐】高卢病

by NyxPan



Series: 扶弟魔约瑟夫 [1]
Category: French History RPF, 法兰西之狐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxPan/pseuds/NyxPan
Summary: 众所周知，穿越到18世纪的法国还不想得上高卢病，只有两种方法，养成或者用手。约瑟夫显然不能选择后者，对吧。CP：波拿巴兄弟骨科，拿破仑·波拿巴/约瑟夫·波拿巴，年下。Rated：NC-17Warning：起点小说《法兰西之狐》同人，本人历史盲，私设如山，人物OOC。
Relationships: Napoléon Bonaparte/Joseph Bonaparte, 拿破仑•波拿巴/约瑟夫•波拿巴
Series: 扶弟魔约瑟夫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659757
Kudos: 4





	【法兰西之狐】高卢病

吕西安说得对。

约瑟夫心不在焉的思忖着，都到了他这样的地位，却连一个情妇都没有，他也太科西嘉人（乡巴佬）了。

但是这件事也不能怪他，毕竟欧罗巴自有国情在此。

梅毒。

这病在各国的叫法，简直就是一部欧洲人民的互黑史：意大利、波兰和德国，梅毒被称为“法国病”或者“高卢病”；在法国被称为“意大利病”或“那不勒斯病”；在荷兰被称为“西班牙病”；在俄国称为“波兰病”；阿拉伯人则叫它“基督徒病”……总之，你可以将其冠以任意一个你讨厌的欧洲国家的名字，可见这玩意儿的传播有多么广泛。

尼采，梵高，贝多芬，舒伯特，马勒，列宁，莫泊桑……在大航海时代之后，到青霉素出现之前，三个欧洲名人里两个半是此病患者，还有半个不是像牛顿爵士一样性情古怪，就是像伽罗华一样英年早逝。以至于叔本华都说了，近代欧洲文明的特点，第一就是梅毒。是的，叔本华本人也有身患此病的嫌疑，因为在他死后的书中发现梅毒药方，但他没有接受尸检。

而青霉素，见鬼，他现在连磺胺都没“发明”出来，哪有时间“发明”青霉素啊？

这谁顶得住啊！

虽然早已做了详细的计划，但组建红军的工作还是让约瑟夫感觉分身乏术，拿破仑也是一样焦头烂额。

缺乏睡眠也许是判断力下降的主要原因之一，以至于他们俩居然上了床。

事情发生得毫无征兆。

拿破仑指出了他的一处计算失误，得意洋洋地望着他。约瑟夫那天喝了太多咖啡，熬夜熬得头昏脑胀，恼羞成怒地望了回去。他们都表现得相当成熟——刚好洗过澡，还有充足的润滑。事后他们一起换掉了床单，还分享了一支香烟——他才抽了两口，就被拿破仑顺走了。

他叹了一口气，和拿破仑一起凝视着烛台上烛光闪烁，还有旁边办公桌上堆积如山的文件。然后约瑟夫问他打算何如安排那八门大炮，还有炮兵的日常训练。

他们都对此心照不宣。他们都知道对方目前还没有情妇和正式的恋情。约瑟夫手里还有拿破仑的档案和新鲜出炉的体检报告，毕竟他也是这支新组建的部队的一员，虽然是走后门进来的。

性就是性，没有什么特殊含义。

随着战争脚步越来越近，新建立的军队被排着队安排和红军进行对抗演习，他们的事务更加繁忙了。所以一周后的另一个加班之夜，相同的事情又发生了。

约瑟夫在沙发上伸了一个懒腰，拿破仑从椅子上站起来，别有深意地俯视着他。然后约瑟夫的手抓住了拿破仑的胳膊，而拿破仑的嘴唇精准地吻住了他的喉结。约瑟夫决定从善如流。

第二天清晨，约瑟夫在睡梦中翻了个身，手臂碰到了一个温暖的身体。他猛地惊醒，花了好几秒钟才意识到自己正躺在拿破仑的床上。这让他松了一口气，又睡了过去。拿破仑一小时后在太阳升起的时候起了床，他们在早餐前又做了一次。

性似乎并未对他们的关系造成什么影响。他们都态度端正，所以应该没有问题。

于是这成了一种惯例。

……

事实上，高卢病也被称为“灵感病”。这是因为病毒会侵害大脑神经，给患者带来非一般的痛苦和体验，效果和磕了致幻剂差不多，对天才们来说算是一个用健康换取的增益BUFF。

比如法国著名病友莫泊桑就在死前表示，他根本不用构思作品，它就在他的脑海中，以一种惊人的能力构思而成。是的，他就是因为梅毒引发的神经痛和偏头痛进了精神病院，最后在癫狂和幻觉中去世。

莫泊桑生前不仅没有丝毫懊悔，而且为之感叹：哈利路亚，我得了梅毒！终于！真的是梅毒！……雄伟的梅毒，纯粹简单；优美的梅毒……我觉得骄傲……我再也不必担心被他人所传染啦。

不开玩笑的说，高卢病对人类历史，特别是欧洲历史真的做出了重大贡献。自从西班牙人把这个病从新大陆带回老家之后，欧洲人当中就出现了不符合以往比例的大量天才人物。可以说文艺复兴和第一次工业革命都是和高卢病在欧洲的爆发息息相关的。

在原本的历史上，他愚蠢的弟弟拿破仑一路打到莫斯科，不但用战争和征服唤醒了全欧洲人民的民族主义，还把高卢病这个礼物派送给了沿路的所有欧洲国家。而他自己却兵败滑铁卢，在囚禁和病痛（胃癌）中死去。这是什么精神？这就是舍己为人的国际主义精神啊！

当然了，原本的拿破仑倒是没过得高卢病，不然负责尸检的英国人是不会放弃这个黑点的。

但是这并不意味着现在就不存在风险了。要知道，当时的另一位法国病友福楼拜可是很“自豪”的表示，我们高卢人都感染了高卢病。

所以这件事真不能怪约瑟夫。他本来就不是圣茹斯特这样的禁欲主义者，拿破仑也不是。

……

他们带着红军抓回了出逃的国王夫妇。巴黎城看似风平浪静，但约瑟夫知道，法国离战争越来越近了。

“你看起来很开心？”卡诺走到约瑟夫的办公室告诉他自己的发现。他右手拿着一堆预算报表，满脸狐疑。

“什么？”约瑟夫差点咬到自己的舌头。他想起昨晚拿破仑把他推到床上的时候，他用赤裸的大腿分开约瑟夫的膝盖，炙热的嘴唇在他的锁骨上逡巡。他被压在自己身上的重量牢牢地固定在床上，一股熟悉的战栗感爬上他的脊椎。

“你身上散发着某种光芒，”卡诺叹气道，“当然了，提升军衔和工资总归是一件好事。”

“是啊，”约瑟夫干巴巴地说，“毕竟我还有一大家子要养活呢。”

……

他们都活着从战场上回来了，卡诺建议他们抽空去看看雅克-路易-大卫的新作《法兰西，前进》，并善解人意地告诉他们可以先回家休息，明后天有时间了再把吕西安和路易这两个熊孩子领回家。

于是约瑟夫和拿破仑瞬间达成共识，决定先回家洗澡换衣服，然后去吃一顿大餐。他们从下午一直吃到深夜，直到美食和美酒不但塞满了他们的肠胃，甚至都塞满了他们的食道，一直顶到喉咙，他们才晃晃悠悠的上了马车，回到自己的住处。

“哇哦，”拿破仑跌跌撞撞从马车上下来，饱得像只填满了的鹅。“这……太棒了，约瑟夫，我喜欢这家餐厅的牛排和鹅肝，尤其是鹅肝。我从没想过鹅肝会唱歌，但它就是会，在我的嘴里。这是来自天堂的鹅肝。”

约瑟夫被逗乐了，不过他也没好到哪去，裤子仿佛紧了一寸，胃涨得鼓鼓的。他们点了红酒，他不确定自己喝了多少。他步履蹒跚地签了账单，并朝乐队指挥点头致意。

他们现在已经不缺钱了，两个中级军官的工资，约瑟夫作为法兰西科学院候补院士的补贴和其他收入，这还没算上那些“顺路财”。只是他们日常还是会保持相对较低的生活水平，以维持清廉的形象，远离断头台的威胁。

但是再清廉的人刚从战场上回来也会享受一下生活，约瑟夫和拿破仑在瓦尔密的时候都非常想念巴黎的美食。这个时代的战地伙食太糟糕了，连斯帕姆午餐肉罐头都没有，只有生产日期成迷的干咸肉和硬得可以当做近战武器的法棍面包，真是令东西两大吃国的公民都不禁为之落泪。

回程的途中非常安静，他们满脑子沉醉在美食里。

苏菲阿姨为他们开了门，然后他们就让她先去休息了。尽管不必这么做，拿破仑还是把约瑟夫送到了床上。

“你的脸红了，”约瑟夫微醺地说。

“不，我很好，你也很好，我们都很好。”拿破仑反驳道，他也喝了不少酒。“所以你还没告诉我，”拿破仑晃晃悠悠地坐在他床边，“你明明那么害怕，为什么还要在热普马战役的时候冲锋到最前面去？”

“真他妈见鬼！”约瑟夫心中又开始充满怒火。如果不是因为你这个熊孩子，老子至于连枪都没带，拎着把马刀冲上热普马前线吗！

“啊，我知道了，”拿破仑凝视着他，庄严地宣布，“你担心我的安危。”他得意地往前倾，呼吸正喷在约瑟夫的颈侧，“你为我的安危冒险。”他的拇指在约瑟夫的脸颊上划着圈，膝盖危险地顶着他的大腿，“你……”

约瑟夫感觉到了莫名的心悸，决定不能让他继续说下去了。酒似乎还残留在他们的唇上，他用一个吻恶狠狠结束了拿破仑的宣言，并在对方摸索着扯掉他裤子的时候使劲抓住了他的肩膀。

拿破仑稍顿一下，伸手去取抽屉里的精油。他们已经有一个月没有做过了，还是更久？如果不算他们在行军路上的帐篷和旅店酒馆里简单的互帮互助的话。约瑟夫发现自己不再在乎这动作，他甚至都不再介意拿破仑开始进入他身体的动作。事实上，他的每一个动作都让约瑟夫开始眼冒金星。

约瑟夫确实有点喝多了，他的脸被按在床上，双手紧紧抓着床头，被拿破仑一次猛烈的抽插撞得思绪涣散。

“如果你觉得哪里不舒服，”拿破仑突然停下来说，被压进床垫里的约瑟夫尽可能把脸转过来，欲求不满地看着他，“就告诉我。”

约瑟夫可能真的醉了，醉得说不出话，他只能感觉到自己血压飙升，硬得发疼。与此同时，拿破仑开始认真地冲刺。

拿破仑简直是在用征服欧洲的节奏操他，以至于约瑟夫直接就射了，这让拿破仑得意地轻笑了一声。约瑟夫喜爱又恼怒地看着他，决定支撑起身体来争取主动权。于是拿破仑用一只手臂围住约瑟夫的胸口，把他捞起来。

他们重新调整了姿势，约瑟夫坐在拿破仑的腿上，手指攥住他的头发，舌头撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿，凶狠地吮吸啃噬。他剧烈起伏身体，扭动着臀部，感受着拿破仑的肌肉随之颤抖。

两人身上还挂着衣服，拿破仑的衬衫只解到了胸口。他觉得自己也快醉倒了，醉倒在巴黎的美酒里，醉倒在他哥哥狂野的热情里。他扶着约瑟夫的腰，手指在他赤裸的皮肤上流连。拿破仑几乎无法呼吸，但一股不服输的念头让他依然在盲目地坚持着，感受着约瑟夫给予他的无与伦比的快感。

一切结束之后，约瑟夫脱力地跌回床上。拿破仑闭着眼，喘着粗气。他是如此用力，以至于高潮时几近虚脱的恍惚。结束时他及时地把自己抽出来，射在了约瑟夫的身上。约瑟夫因为高潮的余韵而浑身发抖，除了不满地轻哼了一声，甚至都没有抱怨什么。

床并不是很宽敞，导致他的肩膀靠在了拿破仑摊开的胳膊上，他们的皮肤都因为迅速挥发的各种体液而粘腻起来。

过了一会儿，拿破仑把一只手插进约瑟夫的头发，从他脖颈后面向上抚摸，手指紧贴着头皮攥紧了他的头发。他感觉拿破仑好像还想要说点什么，但最终什么也没说。

明天的事情明天再说吧。约瑟夫心想。他把脑袋搭在了拿破仑的掌心里，立刻就睡着了。

……

此时的士兵们溜出营地和放荡的女人们厮混是很普遍的现象。男人也一样不安全，被男妓和同性情人传染的男人同样数不胜数。所以拿破仑可以理解他愚蠢的哥哥不希望他也在某次寻欢作乐后成了受害者，尽管他依然觉得约瑟夫是在小题大做。

当然了，他也承认，现在的医生和屠夫也没什么太大区别。

就像他们的另一个弟弟路易，在历史上由于多次从马背上摔下来，身上的创伤没有接受及时治疗而受到感染，落下了偏头痛和残疾的毛病，结果被误诊为“那不勒斯病”。

医生们按照治疗此病的方法来医治他，用大量含汞的药物为他擦拭皮肤，直到他的皮肤变得红肿甚至被灼伤。当他口中大量流涎甚至是流血的时候才会停止治疗，然后第二天再继续。

几乎所有的患者都情愿死于病痛也不愿意忍受这种酷刑般的治疗。这个倒霉孩子很可能汞中毒了，以至于性情大变，越来越沉默抑郁。

这就是为什么约瑟夫自己不愿意去寻欢作乐，也非常反感他的弟弟们这么做，特别是拿破仑。

他无法承受失去他的风险。

拿破仑对此心知肚明。他知道约瑟夫为波拿巴家族勾勒了一副宏伟的蓝图，属于他们的旷世伟业，他和约瑟夫。他假装漫不经心地试探他哥哥的底线，然后发现约瑟夫在这方面对他似乎根本没有底线。既然他听从了约瑟夫的建议，他就有理由向他的哥哥索取一些报酬。

他们只相差一岁，他们都是如此才华横溢又野心勃勃。在他心里，他和他一样都是“不同凡俗的，勇于进取的英雄”，尽管他永远也不会当着约瑟夫的面承认这一点。

那又怎么样呢？他们本来就是天然的盟友，就像是路易十四和奥尔良公爵。他对此很有信心。

他们身上床上都是一片狼藉，他心知约瑟夫睡醒后肯定会因此恼怒不已。但拿破仑现在一根手指头都不想动。

明天的事情明天再说吧。拿破仑安适地调整了一下姿势，抱着约瑟夫瞬间陷入沉睡。

共和国也好，帝国也罢。既然科西嘉的贵族在法兰西王国永远不会有出头之日，那么波旁家族就再也不用回来了。

1812年沙俄将军库图左夫点燃的大火烧掉了莫斯科，也烧掉了拿破仑统一欧洲的历史伟业。

但是既然约瑟夫来到了这个世界，事情就不会这么发展了。

END


End file.
